Rabbit
by SilentSicarius
Summary: Fluffy. Characters are slightley OOC. This is my first piece of work on fanfiction you're welcome to point out my mistakes.


**Hi,**

** this is my first fanfic/one-shot. Pease give it a chance.**

* * *

**Rabbit**

'A rabbit.'

'A rabbit?'

'Yes, a huge one'

Hermione arched her brow. 'You missed dinner because you were chased by a rabbit?'

Draco sighed warily. 'Yes, is that all that hard to believe? Hey, stop laughing at me.' This just made Hermione laugh even harder.

'I'm not laughing at you. I'm just laughing at the thought of you screaming while getting chased by rabbits.'

'So, you're laughing at me,' Draco commented dryly.

'Nope. I'm laughing at the thought of you screaming.' She repeated.

'Malfoys don't scream, 'he pouted.

'Malfoy's don't get frightened by rabbits either, remember?' She never would let this go.

'Today was an exception,' Draco said firmly, he stood up to his full height. He towered Hermione but she didn't feel at all intimidated.

'Oh, really?' She bent her head and looked straight into his eyes.' And why is that?'

'This rabbit was huge!' Draco threw his arms up in exasperation. This woman was getting on his nerves.

'Just like your ego, I bet!' Hermione smirked. She was winning the argument.

'Ha! Ha! Aren't you just the comedian,' he laughed sarcastically.

'Aren't you just the adorable princess, scared of a mean old rabbit? You probably frightened the poor thing off.' Hermione shook her head in amusement; he was not going to win.

'I did not! The thing was huge and scary!'

'Yeah, so is your face.' She muttered, just loud enough for him to hear.

'Hey!' His face was red, he looked so darn cute.' What's got you in such a sour mood?'

She put a finger under her chin pretending to think. 'The fact I can't think of a good reason as to why I married you.'

'You very well know why you did.' Draco growled dangerously close to losing his temper.

'Really?' Hermione placed her hands on her hips.' And what is that reason. I would love to know.' She looked at him expecting him to say those very three words she adored, too bad he saw through her act.

'Ah Mrs Malfoy you are devious. I don't think I can tell you,' he smirked triumphantly. He was going to win now.

'Then show me, Draco.' Hermione said softly. She batted her eyelashes and leaned forward, making Draco gulp. 'Show me, that you love me.' She whispered. Draco lowered his head towards hers. His mind was blank from all thoughts as their lips met in a slow kiss.

Suddenly Hermione pulled away from the kiss leaving Draco half dazed. 'Scorpy!' She ran towards her child and embraced him tightly. 'How was your day dear and where is Rose?'

'Hi Mummy, Rose is sleeping with Lily and Anna tonight, aunty Ginny said Lily was having a princess sleepy thing. Uncle Harry took me and Albus to the pet shop, look what he and Uncle Ron bought me for my birthday present.'

Draco snapped out of his trance at the mention of Ronald's name. 'What did Weasel-bee get you Scorps?' Hermione scolded him but he ignored it.

Scorpios passed him a box. He tore the lid of it. 'Oh look Weasel and Potter bought you a rabbit ...a rabbit?! 'The box fell out of his grasp, thankfully Hermione caught the rabbit. Draco sped out of the room with a girlish shriek.

'He didn't like my rabbit?' Scorpios looked up at his mother expectedly with watery eyes.

'He loves your rabbit Scorpy. Look he's screaming with happiness.' She passed the honey coloured rabbit back to the owner.' Now what is the little cuties name?'

'I want to name him Drakey after daddy. What do you think mummy, will daddy scream happily again when I tell him?'

Hermione laughed. 'Scream? He'll practically sprint away with joy spreading the news around.' She could imagine him now apparating to Harry's house babbling something about a huge rabbit and how he so 'heroically' walked away from it rather that hurting it.

'Come on Scorpy, let's introduce Drakey to your father.'

This time Mr Malfoy, I win.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. Please do review.**

**SilentSicarius**


End file.
